


Garden Faery

by Fox_155



Series: Vampire Lord Of The North [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Face-Fucking, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Nakamoto Yuta, plot if you squint, side!yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: “Uh… Yuta?”“Hm?”“That, uh, where your hand is? That’s… that’s my ass?”“I know.”(Sorry, my summaries keep getting worse the more I write)





	Garden Faery

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> Yuta was requested by junesuns and sottosopra, and I wanted to write Yuwoo for so long and I was shook how empty the tag is despite the two having quite a few cute moments and nice chemistry. Since I really wanted to break away from the “Royal ships”, this is a great opportunity, I hope you’ll enjoy it! ^^

Jungwoo ran a hand over the brown edge of the rose blossom, feeling the texture crispy and dry under his fingers, instead of plump and healthy.

“What happened to you, sweetie? Didn’t you get enough water from the last shower? Not enough nutrition from the ground? Are your sisters taking it all?” Jungwoo whispered and watched as the pink pedals became vibrant anew, his fingertips glowing faintly as he gave new life to the flower. “There you are. Nice and pretty again.”

He hummed under his breath, as he hopped over to the white roses, carefully inspecting them all, making sure not even one was looking sad and dry. Those that did, he gently brought back to their full beauty with just the touch of a finger.

It was a weekly task, because the castle had vast grounds, all filled with plants to take care of. But Jungwoo’s secret favourites were the roses. Any gardener whose secret favourites weren’t the roses seemed immediately suspicious to him.

As he was plucking weed he didn’t want in his flowers, someone came down the path from the house, pebbles crunching under their feet. Jungwoo didn’t look up, at least not right away, trying to guess from their walking who it was.

He hadn’t been the gardener to Sicheng, the Vampire Lord of the East, for very long. A year was nothing in the life of immortal creatures, and he hadn’t perfectly memorised every detail about every other inhabitant yet. But the steps were too even and measured to belong to Yukhei or Jaemin, while too heavy for Yangyang. Sicheng didn’t usually come to the garden at this hour of the day, so it only left Yuta or Kunhang – unless there was a visitor he didn’t know of.

At least there wasn’t a heartbeat coming from the person, so no human. They sometimes came to the castle to appeal to Sicheng to do things they needed. Or beg to return someone who had become dinner. Jungwoo didn’t… exactly like humans. They had this awful tendency to try and kill him. He didn’t appreciate attempted murder, just like any respectable supernatural being.

That he had to eat them to survive was completely besides the point here.

“Jungwoo.”

Ah, so it was Yuta then. Jungwoo looked up and his fringe fell into his eyes, blocking his sight completely. He tried to blow the hair away, but it was too heavy and stuck to his skin. He had to reach up and push it away, but that got dirt into it and smeared over his forehead and Jungwoo whined at his own clumsiness.

Yuta had reached the field by now and chuckled softly, reaching down to gently comb the soil away. Jungwoo’s skin tingled where the other rubbed his thumb over it to clean it.

“Thank you.” Jungwoo muttered in shame.

“You’re welcome.” Yuta beamed down and Jungwoo felt himself melt a little. “When are you finishing here?”

“Uh… I’m just doing little things. Nothing important. I can take a break any time.” Jungwoo answered. Compared to Yuta, his job was downright boring and trivial. But Yuta had still taken the time off his tasks and come to get him personally. The attention made Jungwoo giddy and excited, but also feel a little dumb over letting himself get carried away.

“I’m sure nothing you ever do is unimportant.” Yuta assured and Jungwoo swooned.

He had tried to not fall for the beautiful Dryad when he first came here. But there really wasn’t any way to not.

Yuta was handsome, funny, smart, always looked after him, the perfect man from anyone’s dreams. Too bad everyone knew he slept with Sicheng six days out of the week. Against the Lord of the castle, Jungwoo was just a speck of dust on the window still. Plus it was rude to sleep with other peoples’ lovers, though while everyone knew they were doing the thing, nothing official had ever been announced. It was that sliver of hope they weren’t actually lovers, that kept Jungwoo clinging onto his crush instead of doing the most reasonable thing and get over it.

“We have visitors to have a pretty meal with, which is why I came to pick you up.”

Jungwoo looked down himself. He was in a green t-shirt that went with his just as green hair and eyes well, but also had some dirt on it, and his pants were another matter entirely, they might be able to stand by themselves from the earth they were crusted in. He looked up at Yuta and probably had a panicked expression, because he started chuckling before assuring him:

“You still have time to change, no worries, but it’s only Irene with her pack anyway. You look lovely as you are.”

Because reading his thoughts was apparently also a strength Yuta had. He was too perfect, really, it wasn’t good for Jungwoo’s health.

 

A few days later, Jungwoo was refreshing the flowers in the entrance hall, gently spraying water over the black roses he had created specifically for Sicheng to match the cold and dark aesthetic of the castle.

It wasn’t like Sicheng was a cold person, not at all, which was why Jungwoo didn’t even find it in himself to be jealous over him having Yuta’s attention and possibly love. But humans needed to know their place, as well as the subordinates scattered all over the country, so they kept it up for appearances when someone visited.

“Hey Jungwoo, just the person I was looking for.” A warm hand settled on his waist and Jungwoo very nearly dropped the water bottle he was holding.

“H-hi Yuta.” His voice came out squeaky and he immediately wished to vanish into thin air. Too bad that wasn’t a skill Faeries had.

“Wow, the roses are looking more stunning by the day, you really out-did yourself.” Jungwoo felt giddiness and excitement bubble in his gut with every word, but then Yuta brought him back to earth, with a simple “I know why Sicheng loves them so much.”

Right. Sicheng. His lover. Probably. That did the job to snap Jungwoo out of his Yuta-bubble for a moment.

“Thank you. Did you need something?”

“Yes, I did. Some human came to plead to Sicheng, because a Faery circle appeared just a few steps into the woods behind their house and they’re scared their child might get trapped in it.” Jungwoo knew exactly where his traps laid in the forest and many of them were close to the human settlement. It just made sense to put your traps where the things you wanted to catch were.

“Should I remove it?” he asked. Yuta’s hand was still on his waist, warmth seeping into his skin through the thin fabric of his blouse, which seemed to spread over his whole body and made him overly aware of the Dryad’s presence next to him.

“Yes, Sicheng liked the gifts they brought.”

“Ah. Okay.”

“Don’t worry, you’re getting some of them in return for your troubles.” Yuta laughed, the sound like music to Jungwoo’s ears.

“It’s… it’s fine, he’s the lord, after all.” Jungwoo muttered. Yuta’s hand was slowly sliding lower and Satan knew Jungwoo didn’t want to stop him, but it seemed inappropriate to not.

Not like most supernatural beings even knew the meaning of the word. But Jungwoo was… sort of a prude, he was going to admit it. Where most others had a lot of sex with a lot of different people, because it was fun and eternity got boring quickly, Jungwoo usually got so awkward and shy he either scared potential partners away, or would have to move across the country the morning after, because he couldn’t look them in the eyes anymore.

“Well, he is, but he’s not just going to march around and make orders, you know that.”

“Y-yeah. Uh… Yuta?”

“Hm?”

“That, uh, where your hand is? That’s… that’s my ass?”

“I know.”

Jungwoo clutched to the water bottle for dear life.

“Seems a little, in-inappropriate?”

“What now?” And there it was. Now would be a great time for the ground to randomly open and swallow him whole. Maybe Jaemin could give him some pointers, as a Demon he was actually able to visit hell.

Then again, if people like Jaemin came from there, Jungwoo would probably pass out from embarrassment before he even took ten steps down there.

There really was no winning here.

“But you don’t mind it, do you?” Yuta purred and Jungwoo shuddered from his breath ghosting over the skin on his neck.

“But aren’t you…” he was interrupted by someone thundering down the hall.

Yuta pulled his hand away to see what was going on. A moment later, a cackling person dashed past them, a keyring clinking in his hand. Jungwoo peeked down the hall. As expected, another figure came from the same direction, giving chase.

“Yangyang! Get back here! Those aren’t to play with. YANGYANG! I swear to fucking Satan you will be sorry!”

More cackling came from where Yangyang had turned the corner.

“Should we… do something?” Jungwoo softly asked, as their housekeeper dashed past them, still shouting profanities and threats.

“Nah, they’ll be fine. I’ll bring by your presents later, okay? Wait for me.” Yuta winked and then waltzed down the hallway, like he didn’t just send Jungwoo into a crisis.

What had he done in his human life to deserve this?

Jungwoo’s dick twitched in his pants and he glared down at it. This was not helping!

 

The day carried on without much interruption.

He accidentally walked in on Yukhei in the dinner room, moaning deeply, head thrown back, and he turned so quickly in the door he didn’t even get the chance to see who was under the table, so that was good.

He also watched Sicheng twirl through the front lawn, going through some dance. It looked beautiful and Jungwoo wondered if he maybe also had a crush on Sicheng.

Then again, who didn’t have a crush on Sicheng?

 

He almost forgot Yuta’s promise to swing by later.

Almost.

Because 5% of his brain were thinking about him at all times.

So, when there was a knock on the heave oak wood door to his room late that evening, Jungwoo startled and immediately felt himself get nervous enough to throw up.

Not a cute look.

“Come in.” he chirped, quickly stowing away the romance novel he had been reading. Quick! Act natural!

Yuta opened the door and Jungwoo almost fell off his chair. He was in loose pants and a robe only, revealing beautiful, flawless skin stretching over his front and Jungwoo wanted to kiss it, and oh Beelzebub this was going down already.

“Hey there.” Yuta purred and came inside. This wasn’t good for Jungwoo’s health, this was definitely NOT good for his health. “I promised to bring gifts, didn’t I?”

“Yeah.” Jungwoo’s throat was as dry as a desert and he decided to stare at the basket Yuta was carrying, instead of the bared skin.

He expected the Dryad to just drop it here and go his merry way, probably to Sicheng. If Jungwoo dressed like that, he’d do so to go to his lover and continue doing… the thing. But no, Yuta closed the door behind himself, and came towards him.

Jungwoo was not prepared for partly-naked Dryad within two feet of himself. He felt blood rush south and reangled himself so Yuta wouldn’t see.

“We have wine, sorry, it’s already opened, but it’s so good you wouldn’t believe it, and then these bread sticks dipped in chocolate. Nothing filling, but they’re so tasty!” Yuta pulled one of them out and bit into it.

“G-great. Thank you so much, you really shouldn’t have.” Jungwoo couldn’t stop staring at Yuta’s mouth and how he licked his lips and how his adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed and…

“-woo?”

Jungwoo’s head snapped up and he stared at Yuta in panic. What had he missed?

Yuta suddenly had this smirk on, cocky, predatory, and Jungwoo felt his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth.

“You know… I feel like you might want something else more than this wine and sweets.” Yuta stalked closer, popping the rest of the chocolate stick between his teeth, and then he was suddenly in Jungwoo’s personal bubble, leaning close.

Whatever remaining thinking-ability Jungwoo might have had left after getting assaulted with the image of Yuta practically top-less, it was gone now, and he leaned in and bit off the chocolate that stuck from Yuta’s lips, so close to the bottom his own brushed against the Dryad’s in an almost-kiss.

Yuta’s smirk got wider and suddenly his hand was on Jungwoo’s neck, pulling him closer to properly kiss him and Jungwoo felt himself melt against his lips. Yuta tasted of chocolate and he licked into his mouth so unashamedly and skilfully Jungwoo couldn’t hold a moan.

He was about to lace his fingers into Yuta’s hair and just let himself get pulled into this train of though that was only “Yuta-Yuta-Yuta”, but then something small and urgent popped up in the back of his head.

Jungwoo pulled away and Yuta stared at him questioningly.

“What about Sicheng?” he huffed, eyes darting to the door, like the Lord of the castle might just pop up there, like Bloody Mary in the mirror, when you called him.

Spoiler: he didn’t.

“What about him?” Yuta asked, fingers sliding over his neck, pressing down a little and Jungwoo softly shuddered.

“Are you, like, uh…” Yuta raised an eyebrow and Jungwoo suddenly felt really silly for just believing the rumours. What if they weren’t even sleeping together and that had just been Yangyang pranking him (again)?

“Lovers? Hm, kind of. Are you scared I’m cheating on him?”

Jungwoo didn’t meet his eyes, but yes, he was.

“You’re cute. Fuck, you’re really cute, I should have done this earlier, but you kept turning my advances down so I though you weren’t interested. But don’t worry. I’m not exclusive to Sicheng.”

What advances? Oh, right, that had probably been Jungwoo’s infamous ability to not get himself laid.

“Sorry I just jumped to conclusions.” he muttered. Yuta put his hand on his chin and angled his face up.

“It’s really considerate, actually. So. Was that why you turned me down?”

“Uh…” Jungwoo nodded slowly. A white lie to keep his pride.

“Well, I’m glad we got that out of the way then. Because I’ve been dying to get my hands on you since you moved in.” Yuta whispered and Jungwoo shivered again. What the hell? Yuta wanted him? This had to be a dream, some alternate reality.

Well, okay, he might just want him, in a physical way. But that was fine, Jungwoo could work with that, no problem!

Yuta pulled him closer with a hand on his neck again, and his lips were just as soft and warm as before, and Jungwoo moaned softly as their tongues met. It felt so good, so amazing, just how he had secretly imagined it feeling, and he readily gave up all and any control over the situation to Yuta, who seemed all to glad to guide and lead.

He was so absorbed in the kiss, so distracted from reality, he didn’t notice Yuta was pushing him through the room, until his legs hit his bed and he tumbled backwards.

Yuta was back on top of him in a heartbeat and started stripping him of his shirt, his own robe already discarded.

Jungwoo just let him, moving just enough to allow him to take the top off, then his pants and underwear.

“Very pretty.” Yuta whispered and leaned back up, licking into Jungwoo’s mouth again while ghosting his hands over the newly revealed expanse of skin.

It was always new when you slept with someone for the first time, no matter if the anatomy in theory was already familiar. And Jungwoo felt safer in his own inexperience when he felt Yuta accustom himself with his body just how he’d have to. His fingers slid over his sides, which made Jungwoo squirm and gasp against his lips, he circled them around his nipples, just careful enough to be pleasurable for Jungwoo.

“You’re so sensitive.” Yuta whispered, pulling away from the kiss.

“Yeah?” Jungwoo had heard that before, but since he didn’t exactly do research he wasn’t sure how he compared.

“You are. Look at that, you’re already leaking from just a little bit of teasing.” Yuta hummed against his skin, sounding very please and Jungwoo felt himself shiver from the low tone the Dryad was using.

But the comment had directed his own attention to his dick, too, and now he felt how uncomfortably hard he was. He snug down a hand to wrap around the length, but Yuta beat him to it, wrapping only two fingers around it loosely.

Jungwoo whined and felt himself buck up into them.

“Fuck, look at you, I’d probably not even get hard from this little, yet you’re… fuck this is so hut.” Yuta groaned and carefully kept jacking him off with light strokes.

Jungwoo felt himself get light headed, as he moaned airily from each pass. “Yuta, Yuta, I…”

“Hm? What is it? Words, baby.”

Jungwoo whimpered, because Yuta pushed one finger into the skin under the crown and his whole body jerked.

If he came now, that was probably it for the evening. Jungwoo knew he took forever to get hard again, body over-sensitive for hours after an orgasm. And he didn’t want to only get the memory of how Yuta’s hand on his dick felt from this night.

“Please don’t make me come. Please… please.” Jungwoo gasped and Yuta ceased his movements, wrapping his fingers around the base of his dick just a little too tight for comfort and Jungwoo shuddered again.

“You don’t want to come? Not yet, or not just from my fingers, hm?” Yuta purred and Jungwoo shook his head, feeling embarrassment choke him up.

“Do you…” Yuta dropped his voice and leaned over him “Want me to fuck you? Hm? Would you like that? I bet you’re just as sensitive when I push into your good spots, aren’t you? You can probably feel every centimetre of my dick and not walk properly for days.”

Jungwoo had to screw his eyes shut and muffled a sob with the back of his hand.

“Words, Woo, I need to hear you.” Yuta pushed the hand off his mouth.

“Please, yes, please fuck me, Yuta.”

“Aw, so cute.” Yuta traced one finger up Jungwoo’s achingly hard dick and he mewled under the Dryad, before he pulled away, digging for oil in Jungwoo’s night stand.

Jungwoo watched in anticipation as Yuta dipped his fingers into it, coating three of the and rubbing them to warm it up. His eyes travelled down the bared torso, taking in how the muscle shifted under his skin, how prominent his hips were lined with them and how Yuta’s pants bulged.

“Relax for me, will you?”

Jungwoo easily let his legs fall open around Yuta, who trailed his slippery fingers down to his hole, massaging the muscle until it started giving under then, and he could easily push the first on inside.

It had been some time since someone else had done this, and Jungwoo had almost forgotten how much more intense it was when it wasn’t himself pushing inside, how it made him buzz in nerves when he didn’t know what the person would do next.

Yuta definitely took his time, wiggling the digit around without brushing his walls yet, and Jungwoo appreciated it, as it made his nervousness melt away slowly. Once he was loose enough, Yuta pushed in a second finger, and that was the last moment Jungwoo was capable of rational thought.

“Come on, let me see how well you take these, hm?” Yuta whispered and started thrusting the two fingers in, shallow and slow at first, but when Jungwoo softly moaned, he picked up the pace.

The friction on his rim was good, so good, definitely enough to rile him up for more, but then Yuta crooked his fingers and rubbed them against his walls, over all those sensitive spots and Jungwoo whimpered and felt himself tighten his legs around the Dryad, who put one hand on his thigh, pushing it aside to keep him nice and open.

“Fuck, look at you just from a little fingering…” Yuta muttered and Jungwoo happily moaned over the compliment.

Yuta thrust his fingers back inside faster, picking up the rhythm and going deeper, and then his fingertips dug into that perfect spot and Jungwoo cried out, body jerking from the overwhelming stimulation of his prostate.

“Ah, Yu, ah, Yuta.” Jungwoo stuttered, but his voice broke, as Yuta kept pushing his fingers back into it, making him arch off the bed and pull on the sheets uselessly. His dick twitched on his stomach and Jungwoo was close, so close, to his orgasm, he could taste it on his tongue.

“So sensitive, so cute.” Yuta praised and suddenly pushed in a third finger, not stopping to massage them right into Jungwoo’s sweet spot. The burn from the stretch was enough to keep Jungwoo grounded and from coming right this second, but he felt his muscles start to cramp up from being forced to jerk and lock down on Yuta’s fingers over and over, and he tried to ask Yuta to go slower, but his voice was just a pathetic whine.

But, like he had once again read his thought, Yuta seemed to understand the breathless whimpering, and he relaxed his fingers inside.

“Does this feel good, hm?” Yuta ghosted his other hand over the inside of the thigh he was holding to keep Jungwoo open.

“Ye-yeah.” Jungwoo stuttered, trying to focus on the Dryad’s face, but his vision was blurry and Yuta kept thrusting his fingers into him, which was both too much and too little at the same time.

“You’re doing so well, so pliant and sensitive, it’s amazing, Jungwoo.”

Warmth spread in his stomach.

“Will you be able to come on just my cock, hm? I think you can.”

“Yes, yes, I can.” Jungwoo nodded furiously. Satan, he wanted Yuta’s dick inside him, right this second.

“So good, Woo.” Yuta whispered. He crooked his fingers once more, dragging them over all the right spots to make Jungwoo cry out and jerk in the sheets, as he pulled them out, leaving Jungwoo open and empty.

Yuta crawled up and was suddenly over Jungwoo again, leaning down to kiss him. It was so sweet, such a contrast to him mercilessly fingering him open just now.

“Will you get my dick nice and wet for me, hm?” Yuta whispered and Jungwoo weakly nodded. All his lower back muscles were screaming, when he sat up, but he ignored them, because he was finally allowed to take off Yuta’s pants.

His dick sprung free, dark and flushed and perfect, and Jungwoo licked his lips.

Yuta angled his face up, rubbing over his jaw, looking at him almost tenderly “You’ll take it well, won’t you?”

“Yeah.” Jungwoo breathed, eager to give it his all. He wasn’t exactly confident in his oral skills, not many of his few partners had ever expected him to go down on them, but he definitely wanted to make this as good as possible.

Yuta smiled and pecked his cheek, before he threaded his fingers into his hair and pushed Jungwoo down. He got caught off guard and Yuta manhandled him with easy, pushing him directly in front of his cock.

Jungwoo opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the tip, trying to relax his jaw. He sunk down a little, but his gag reflex had him pull back much too soon.

Yuta huffed a small moan, and Jungwoo circled his tongue around the crown, before trying to take more when he dove down again. His jaw hurt from being forced open, and the corners of his mouth felt sore already.

He almost gagged himself and overall this really wasn’t the best experience, probably for both of them. Jungwoo felt tears of frustration prick in his eyes and almost pulled off, but Yuta’s hand in his hair kept him there.

“Tap my thigh twice if it’s too much.” He heard the Dryad growl over him. Jungwoo hummed and Yuta sighed happily.

He wasn’t sure what Yuta had in mind, but he felt him starting to guide him up and down, just deep enough to avoid his throat closing off. Jungwoo pressed his tongue flat against the underside, which earned him another satisfied moan, and he felt happiness bloom in his chest. This was better.

“Hold your breath and swallow.” Yuta suddenly instructed and Jungwoo did as he was told. It felt odd, to try and swallow around a dick in his mouth, forcing it open, but it somehow worked.

“Good, very good Woo.” Yuta praised and tugged on his hair a little. “I want to fuck your throat, okay?”

Jungwoo had never had anyone do that before, but he knew how it worked in theory. Being immortal came with the benefit of not having to necessarily breathe, so that made things easier, however, his gag reflex was still very prominent, as shown minutes before.

Still, he hummed in agreement, eager to try and make Yuta feel good.

“You’re so cute.” Yuta whispered, pulling him up by his hair to kiss again. Jungwoo was starting to get confused what was happening, but he also didn’t really care. Yuta knew what he was doing and he was all too happy to give up control over the situation.

He let himself get moved, until he was kneeling on the floor in front of the bed, Yuta sitting on the edge, his dick hard and flushed right in front on him.

“Like I said, tap twice if its too much, okay?” Yuta purred and Jungwoo swallowed nervously, before he nodded.

Then, the Dryad grabbed his hair again and pushed him onto his dick, moving him up and down just like before. That wasn’t too bad, Jungwoo didn’t mind it, and tried to use his tongue to draw more noises from Yuta.

“Hold your breath and swallow for me.”

Jungwoo did as he was told, the second time trying to swallow with the dick heavy on his tongue already easier. And the same moment his throat opened and relaxed just enough, Yuta thrust forward.

The slide of his cock going down his throat felt foreign and weird. Overwhelmed by instinct, Jungwoo tried to pull away and gasp for air he didn’t need, felt himself convulse around the penetration that was all wrong, but Yuta had an iron grip on him and didn’t let go, pushing his nose down into his hips. Jungwoo could stop any time.

But he didn’t want to.

“Fuck, so good, Woo, so good!” Yuta groaned and Jungwoo had tears prick in his eyes, his mouth forced open so wide, but it also felt amazing, the thrill of something new buzzing under his skin. He carefully licked against the shaft, tried to close his lisp, and Yuta moaned so obscenely Jungwoo’s own dick twitched.

He was pulled off a little, tried to keep his mouth relaxed and open, ignoring the pain from his muscles that weren’t used to him swallowing down cock. Yuta thrust back inside and Jungwoo gagged again, but Yuta held him there, not even bothering to wait as he thrust forward again and again, pushing inside again and again.

Jungwoo just clung to where he was holding onto his thighs and let him use his mouth as he pleased, the happiness over knowing he made Yuta feel good more than enough to make him throb in arousal. His body seemed to give up, no longer fighting against it, and Yuta easily pulled him completely down on his length.

If he’d come like this, not having fucked his ass, Jungwoo also wouldn’t care. It hurt, but it felt amazing, and he knew his dick was leaking again. But Yuta seemed to not have forgotten his promise of making Jungwoo come untouched on his dick when he pulled away a few moments later.

“Oh no, you’re a mess!” Yuta whispered, dragging a thumb over Jungwoo’s lips that were split open in the corners, pre-cum smeared over them. His cheeks were wet from some tears he hadn’t been able to hold.

“Please, fuck me.” Jungwoo asked, but his voice came out raspy and broken.

“Of course, you did so well.” Yuta pulled him back up, lying him down on the bed carefully.

Jungwoo shuddered, when Yuta dragged his fingers over his torso, scratching his skin ever so slightly.

“Turn around.” Yuta ordered, and Jungwoo scrambled to do as he was told, his dick pushed into the mattress uncomfortably. He tried to spread his legs, but Yuta was already kneeling over him, keeping him just how he was.

Not being able to see made him unsure what would happen next. Did Yuta plan to take him like this? Jungwoo startled when he felt hands on his ass cheeks, that were pulled apart until his hole was exposed.

“I want to fuck you so badly, Jungwoo.” Yuta purred and he tried to nod and agree, but it was just too much and all he managed was to moan softly. “I just want to fuck you hard and fast, do you think I can do that, hm?”

Jungwoo was quite sure he’d pass out, but he didn’t care, he trusted Yuta to have him, to look after him, so he agreed, the “Yeah.” husky from his abused voice.

“Fuck, you’re so pretty and pliant, it’s so fucking amazing.” Yuta groaned and Jungwoo felt him let go of his left ass cheek. Then, the head of his cock nudged against his entrance, and Jungwoo tried to remember to keep himself relaxed, so it wouldn’t hurt.

“I’m going in now, tell me if it’s too much.” Yuta whispered, voice strained, and Jungwoo simply nodded.

And then Yuta pushed. Hard and fast, just how he had promised. Jungwoo cried out into the pillows, but kept his body lax, and Yuta thrust forward and seated himself to the hilt.

It hurt, it felt amazing, Jungwoo’s head was spinning, but he didn’t have time to consider what exactly he was feeling, before Yuta was already pulling back out and thrust inside just as powerfully and if felt like he got split apart in the best way possible.

Yuta grabbed his hair and Jungwoo’s head was yanked back, so his voice was no longer muffled from the bedding, moans and cries echoing in the room as Yuta started mercilessly pounding into him.

“Yuta, ah, Yuta.”

He moaned and picked up the pace, pulling Jungwoo up from the bed more. Jungwoo’s voice just broke off, only loud breaths leaving his mouth, and then Yuta had him pulled back far enough, that his dick suddenly pressed right into that bundle of nerves and Jungwoo felt himself scream, but no sound came out.

His vision started getting black on the sides, everything hurt, and everything felt amazing at the same time, and he just let Yuta fuck into him, into his prostate over and over. He felt himself get closer to his orgasm with every push into his sensitive walls now, body hot and trembling in strain. Jungwoo’s dick was rubbing over the sheets from the force of Yuta thrusting into him, and it was too much.

“Yuta.” Jungwoo’s voice was a broken whimper, and then he came so hard he blacked out for a moment, his body locking down as Yuta kept going, dragging his orgasm out from his constant stimulation on all of Jungwoo’s sensitive spots.

“You did so well.” Yuta grunted and Jungwoo softly sobbed, true pain starting to take over now that his high was going down, but Yuta was still fucking him. “Just a little longer, hm, can you do that?”

Jungwoo tried to nod, but he was still pulled back at an unnatural curve that didn’t allow him to, so he just let it happen, his body clenching down on the intrusion hard, trying to push Yuta’s cock out. Tears were rolling down his face, but he didn’t want Yuta to stop, he loved the pain as much as the pleasure before.

“Fuck.” Yuta moaned “Fuck, Woo, fuck.” His thrusts became erratic and Jungwoo sobbed. He finally buried himself in his ass one last time and came with a deep moan.

Yuta ground into him, milked his own orgasm just how he had Jungwoo’s, and then he finally let go of his hair.

Jungwoo slumped into the bed, body completely spent.

Yuta pulled out, gently, but he couldn’t hold a whimper.

A moment later, he felt fingers gently stroking over his tear trained cheeks.

“You did so well, so amazing, Jungwoo.” Yuta whispered and then he was wrapped in a warm hug, and the pain seemed to bleed out of his body, leaving the happy and sated feeling after a good orgasm, as Yuta kept whispering praises, slowly bringing him back to reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> If there’s any other pairings you’d like to read in this AU, I’m open to take suggestions. If (!) I can think of something, I’ll write them, but I’d like to keep it PWP because I have so many project WITH plot already rip
> 
>  
> 
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


End file.
